


After the Fall

by ChrisBranNorling



Series: Guild Wars 2 Stories [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cisgender Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBranNorling/pseuds/ChrisBranNorling
Summary: Rancalagen wakes up post-Pact Fleet crash.1328 AE





	After the Fall

Cracked and half broken, a pair of goggles shift among the wreckage of one of the Pact ships. They’re accompanied by a wheezing cough, then a soft groan, hard to hear when some bits of wood get displaced as the goggles shift more.

A round head appears behind them, bald and covered in blue-grey skin. Small triangular ears lay lifelessly against the floor below them, one pierced through by a few splinters of wood.

Another cough jostles some metal sitting on the asura’s chest, but doesn’t fully displace the weight. Hands covered in tattered Vigil-issue gloves try to find some purchase along the beam to lift it off. It doesn’t budge until a faint explosion forces more strength into the asura’s limbs, and their entire body flies up, rigid.

Any boggy smell of rot and death is chased away by a gust of wind, clean and fresh against their face. Pale brown eyes stare up at the sky through the goggle’s cracked lenses.

A small pill-like golem lays wedged into the jungle floor below the wreckage held aloft by a thick vine. Ruddy brown liquid trickles out of the cracks in its casing.


End file.
